


warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Lance, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Lance, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob, mentioned daddy kink, top!Keith, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Heats are a bitch. Lance knows this far too well, being out of your mind and trying to satisfy primal feelings takes a toll on a body and brain. Thankfully, he has two supportive Alphas that make the process more satisfying. Still, there’s a nagging feeling that something is missing in this happy equation.





	warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. This exists because I have an intense thirst for bottom!lance and a/b/o dynamics. This wasn't even supposed to have plot, initially, it was supposed to be a one-shot fic with smut, but then my brain thought "hey why dont you put in some feelings?" and then a plot snowballed from there so now its a series i guess?

Lance can feel his heat creeping up to him again. It comes in subtle motions, with an increase in tactile urges when hugs between Hunk and Pidge last longer and especially when Lance ends up draping himself all over Shiro and Keith whenever the Omega can. There’s also the disappearance of the two Alpha’s clothing, from shirts to jackets to even socks which Lance has started a considerable hoard for his nesting arrangements. He’s much more mellow and more likely to hum or even whistle a tune doing mundane things like cooking, or watching whatever is currently playing on television as he snuggles into blankets and pillows arranged on the deep maroon leather seats of the couch. Keith teases that it’s the only time Lance unwinds as usually, the Omega is always ready to pull a dramatic performance of wiggling eyebrows and finger guns. Both Shiro and Keith have prepared for Lance’s upcoming heat with much care, choosing to avoid any arrangements for the week or so that Lance would be out of public view, and also stocking the apartment with quick yet nutritious meals for the long week ahead. There are scent blockers next to all windows and enough towels and sheets that even Lance is unsure if they would be using all of them by the end of the week. Still, with two helping Alphas, he’s sure that there’s a challenge there that can be broken. 

_____

As Lance wakes up bright and early on Monday morning, he feels the bedsheets soaked with his slick. He’s sure it won’t be long until his two bedmates scent the air and can feel an Omega in heat. He wiggles his hips lightly allowing a new gush to permeate the room. Keith is the first to awake, blearily eyed but also alert to the needs of Lance as not long after, Keith is pressing his nose to nuzzle at Lance's chest with vigour. These machinations end up perking Lance's nipples and Keith wastes no time in roughly rolling the puffy nipples with finesse. Lance lets out a few low moans, which is enough to raise Shiro out of his slumber. The third individual in their bed proceeds to join in with ease, coaxing Lance into a sideways kiss while Keith starts to spread Lance's legs. Shiro swallows Lance's breathy whines as Keith envelopes the Omega's cock while slowly entering a digit in Lance's asshole.

 

"Hurry up. You can add another one now." Lance groans out as he looks down to Keith entering a second finger while sliding his lips down Lance's dick.

 

A third joins a few seconds later and Lance yelps from the intrusion and the press on his prostate that Keith gleefully starts focusing on for a few torturous seconds, before he moves his fingers around, making squelching sounds in Lance's hole.

 

"Keith. Keith! I-I need to come-. Keith, please, let me _come_." Lance begs with choked moans as Keith purposefully avoids hitting his prostate.

 

"Hmm, I don't know. Shiro, what do you think? Should we let Lance come yet?" Keith innocently asks as he pops his mouth off Lance's cock leaving a shiny trail of spit between the head and Keith's lips.

 

Shiro's gruff snort tickles the back of Lance, sending a tingle down all the way to his neglected dick. The Alpha grabs on Lance's thighs, with his mechanic arm providing a cool relief from the warmth of the two bodies pressed against him. "No, not yet. He doesn't deserve it."

 

Lance whines, trying to impale himself on Keith's fingers but Shiro's tight grip makes it impossible to get any movement. "What, _no way_. You guys! Let me come."

 

Keith instead brushes his lips and gently sucks on Lance's spread thighs thanks to Shiro's strength and bites on the smooth skin, resulting in more moans spilling from Lance's mouth. 

 

There's a pretty blush that covers Lance's face, one which both Shiro and Keith are happy to see and cause, which prompts Keith to start letting word flow from his mouth.

 

"You're so gorgeous and wet for us aren't you? So close to coming, but not yet. If you can be a good boy and make your Alphas come first, then we'll let you."

 

Lance licks his lips.

 

"Okay, both of you get in front of me then," Lance commands, as Shiro loosens his grip and proceeds to move next to Keith.  Lance lowers himself to be on eye-level to his lover's cocks and wraps his left hand on Shiros' while his right grasps Keiths'.  He uses the pre-cum that's already coating each penis to slide this hands down in different speeds. He knows that Keith likes it rougher so he tugs harder with his right hand, while his left rubs on Shiro's slit just like how the more muscular man likes it. As Lance looks up, he sees Shiro cupping Keith's chin as they kiss with hunger, mouths meeting each other and fingers clutched in hair. Who needs porn when he has these two handsome men as his boyfriends?

 

It's a concoction of hormones in the air, making Shiro and Keith not last long before they spurt onto a willing Lance, thick ropes of cum glazing Lance's face and shoulders. The Omega blinks a few times before swiping his fingers on the layer of cum and sticking a portion of it in his mouth. He swirls it in his mouth, before slurping it down with a smile. Oh sue him, he has a thing for jizz.

 

"Alright, I got you guys off. Now it's my turn."

 

"Mouthy. I liked you better when you were in your pre-heat stage." Keith replies with no bite in his words, but pulls Lance closer and places the squirming man onto Shiro's lap. "Wanna take him first Shiro?"

 

"Of course. If that's fine with Lance?" Shiro sends a gentle smile and Lance nods with vigour. Shiro enters with patience, slowly allowing Lance to sink onto Shiro's cock, at a painfully slow pace that Lance tries to quicken by ramming himself downwards, only to be stopped by Keith's hold. Lance whines again, as Keith whispers in his ear.

 

"Beg first."

 

"Please." Lance whimpers, "Please fuck me! Please. I want to be filled so badly. Please, _Alpha_."

 

With a groan, Shiro finally shoves himself in Lance's heat, and Lance mewls with pleasure. As Lance rides Shiro, Keith slowly strokes his own dick, drinking in the scene. Shiro comes again, filling Lance with semen, with a knot expanding on the base of Shiro's cock, stopping most of the cum from draining out of Lance's asshole.

 

It's only the first day out of a whole week of continuous love-making and Lance can't wait for more.

 

_______

 

Lance isn't sure how much more his lower hole can take but he's definitely going to try and fit both Keith and Shiro in it before his heat ends. Which is exactly what Lance is trying to achieve as he spreads his rim with his deft fingers. He can feel Shiro slide in half-way before Keith joins the other cock, pushing inside Lance, bringing tears to the Omega's eyes and gasps as Lance takes in the two cocks. It's slightly painful, even with Lance producing his natural slick and the heat loosening him, but it's so worth it, feeling the burn of his two Alphas, filling Lance up and making him so grateful that he has such attentive and loving partners.

 

It's a completely new sensation when both of his Alphas pop their knot and spill their seed inside their Omega. It gushes in him and he can feel so much. It fills his belly with warmth and there's drool freely falling from Lance's mouth from the overstimulation.

 

"You're such a good boy Lance. You did so well. " Shiro breathes as he runs his organic hand down Lance's back with feather touches. Keith nips on Lance's nape drawing another wail as Lance spurts his own cum on Shiro's stomach. Lance closes his eyes. Time for a quick nap, a lunch break and then they can go back to business.

_______

 

There are hands gripping Lance's hips, holding them for a second in the air before slamming him down on a cock, undulating without mercy, as it pushes into Lance's core. As he feels a pressure on his back, Lance's head is roughly shoved onto another waiting penis, letting his mouth slobber over the hard organ as he tries to deep-throat the appendage to the best of his ability. There's spit, mixed with pre-cum as Lance messily takes care of the dick in front of him while he can feel the other cock in his ass swell with a knot, pressing against Lance's prostate, prompting him to scream, with his position muffling his cry. He's on his hands and knees, letting his hips move in pace with the two individuals who have a monopoly of his body. There are hands twisted in his brown locks, tugging his head even further down on the dick around his lips, pulsating with need.   

 

"Is that enough for you? Look how greedily you're taking us. Both in your ass and your mouth. You're a little slut aren't you Lance?" Every sentence is punctuated with a thrust as Lance whimpers and his noises vibrate the cock in his mouth. 

 

Lance has his eyes shut so he can let the pet-name roll over him with desire. Keith usually takes over for the dirty talk during most of their sessions. Which is a pity because Shiro is completely Daddy-material even though he would deny it, which Lance was planning to change because if Shiro started calling Lance 'Kitten' or a nickname of that sorts it was definitely going to get him hard super fast. That would do wonders for his already active sex life.

 

Oh well, he's sure he can persuade Shiro to explore more dirty-talk in exchange for the Japanese man to eat him out more. Speaking of said man, Lance was currently swallowing Shiro's penis, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue over the head and the underside of the thick girth which he was sliding from the top to the bottom in a smooth motion. Lance is pretty sure he can feel Shiro close to coming, with the way he's gritting his teeth and breathing in a concentrated manner, he's about to blow. Which is great for Lance, because and he's not going to turn down another facial from one of his boyfriends.

 

Keith who took Lance's ass this time is leaving red marks from how tight he holds on Lance's waist, using it as leverage as he thrusts into Lance's wet hole that's filled with Lance's natural slick and the remnants of Shiro's cum from a previous round.  Keith's knot which expanded leaves Lance breathless and tingled with pleasure as the tan man writhes from overstimulation.

Shiro gives a grunt as he gushes into Lance's welcoming mouth who gulps the semen in a hurry, following Shiro as he pulls out to lap at the dripping seed with glee, rubbing the semen on his face with sticky fingers.

 

Lance is pretty sure he lost feeling in his knees but he can collapse after Keith comes. Still it's not too long until the other man reaches his climax, Keith is much louder than Shiro, giving a hoarse 'fuck' before he empties himself into Lance. It's hot and sticky and Lance feels his inner Omega purr with content after being spoiled with two wonderful Alphas. Most of the time, he tries to avoid falling back on his secondary gender to form his identity and, he's pretty sure him being a cockslut is less of an Omega thing and more of a Lance thing. Mostly. Lance feels a pair of hands sliding down on his own ignored dick, using the leftover semen and Omega slick to bring him to completion.

He feels pretty content, being bred so well for his boyfriends. Almost content enough that he closes his eyes and starts to fall sleep through all the aftercare that his partners have began.

 

“That was hella good,” Lance sighs, “Pretty sure I’m all tuckered out. Nighty Night.” The Omega stretched his arms and yawned, snuggling deeper into the freshly changed covers before drifting off.

 

“Alright, can’t interrupt the princess’ beauty sleep,” Keith snickered as he ran his fingers down Lance’s arms in a soothing manner. “Shiro, do we have any food left?”

 

“I think I could whip up some eggs and bacon. Are you hungry?” Shiro absentmindedly grabbed a clean shirt, pulling it over his head. When he felt the material constrict his arms and chest he looked down in confusion. On the grey shirt was the transcript in bold black letters ‘Let Me Be Perfectly Queer’, straining against Shiro’s pecs.  

 

“Hmm yeah, I’m a little famished. Lance really has no chill after al-, Shiro?” Keith glanced up to see Shiro’s minor wardrobe malfunction. A snort escaped from the Korean man, “Oh, isn’t that Lances’?”

 

Shiro fumbled with the shirt, “Yeah, makes sense why it’s too tight.” He makes a move to take it off, before being interrupted by Keith.

 

“Nah, keep it on. It makes you look…charming.” Keith chortles before he slides out of the bed with the sleeping Lance and rummages for his own set of clean clothes. 

 

In the kitchen, Shiro found some peace and a clear head to think. The week was over, leaving all parties exhausted and but also satisfied. Still, there was one small problem that plagued Shiro holding a heavy worry over his head. Mostly concerning the fact that Lance still wasn’t properly bonded. Not that the trio wasn't happy and deeply in love with each other, but on an instinctual level, neither Shiro or Keith had laid a bonding mark on Lance. Teeth were encouraged during their bedroom (well actually they did try outside once and nearly got caught because Keith and Lance couldn’t shut up) activities but a proper bonding bite had not occurred yet. Shiro frowned, did it seem too quick to consider a permanent connection between the three of them? They had after all only been living in their shared condo for half a year at this point, and before that, they had been dating for two years.  

 

“Uhhh, Shiro, babe, I think the bacon is burning…?”

 

Shiro blinked. Oh yes, food. He switched off the fire, trying to see if the bacon strip was salvageable. Well, he guessed if he cut away from the burnt edges, the meat was still edible. “Sorry, I can eat this one instead and I’ll make you a new one?”

 

Keith waved his hands, “No way, I’m definitely going to eat it. Lance stole all my energy away, that demon.” Keith opened one of their upper cabinets, taking out two glasses and two ceramic plates and arranged the table, pouring fresh orange juice and taking out the cutlery as Shiro went back to cooking.

 

“Wait! Is that bacon I smell??” A muffled yell came from their bedroom. “Keith you better not eat everything or I swear I won’t let you cuddle with me for a week.”

 

“You’re the one who starts sprawling on people first.” Keith hotly shot back, “It’s your fault for being so insatiable.”

 

Lance paraded into the kitchen, clad in one of Shiro’s over-sized black shirts and Keith’s pants, still emitting muted pheromones. “No way, Buster. The bacon is mine,” Lance pointed at Keith’s plate laid with a sunny side up and several large strip of bacon. “Oh by the way, nice shirt Shiro.” He gave a predatory smirk to the older man.

 

“You’re incorrigible, really.” Keith groaned, but he made no attempt to stop Lance from stealing his bacon.

 

“Bwig w’ords fwar a smwall bwoi.” Lance tried to reply as he stuffed his mouth with the freshly cooked food.

 

Keith gave a blank stare. “You’re gross and I don’t know why I deal with you.”

 

Lance swallowed, stealing Shiro’s glass and sipping the citrus refreshment with delight. Sweet stuff after a heat was the best. “Cause you loveeeee me Mullet.” He crooned with glee.

 

Keith made a painful expression before dejectedly sighing, “I really do, damn you.”

 

Shiro watched the scene unfold with bliss, but the thought of Lance being unbonded stayed in the back of his mind. Maybe he’ll bring it up another time when a more suitable setting came up.

 ______

  

Privately, Shiro definitely has to agree with Keith on Lance’s ungodly libido. _Really_ Lance, could you not wait until you got home before trying to suck Keith off in the car? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross,,,im gross,,,why are you reading this,,,why am i writing this,,,,
> 
> This is Chapter 1 of GDW3P - next chapter is 'now i'm rocking on your top'


End file.
